bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Salt in the Wounds
The Salt in the Wounds is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Bones Summary Booth and Brennan arrive at the scene of yet another murder. This time, the body has been buried in the back of a salt truck. Brennan quickly determines that the victim is a teenage girl - and a tall one at that. "All of a sudden I have a potato-chip craving," Booth quips. Back at the lab, Camille finds a red thread resting on the victim's sweater as well as an unusual amount of relaxin in her blood chemistry. Brennan points out that the victim, a girl named Ashley, might have been pregnant. Booth and Brennan then head to the home of the girl's parents. "Were you aware that your daughter was pregnant? Booth asks. The parents are deeply shocked. The pair then visits the victim's chiropractor, Dr. Fitts, who explains that Ashley was a volleyball player, which accounts for frequent injuries to her knees and wrists. The doctor says he was not aware that his client was pregnant, however. Angela, meanwhile, is going through some problems of her own. Roxie breaks up with Angela "I have to think about the future," Roxie explains. Meanwhile, Booth receives a visit from young Becca, one of the victim's good friends. All signs point to a boy named Rory, who apparently dated both girls, causing them to fight. Booth and Brennan head to the high school to speak to Rory, who denies having sex with either girl. Turns out the boy is a devout Christian. Rory then points B&B in the direction of Mr. Hawthorne, the volleyball coach. Hawthorne claims that Ashley aggressively approached him sexually. Worse, the girl threatened to name the coach as the father of her child if he didn't give her $5,000. Hawthorne then explains that "half" the volleyball team is pregnant. Back at the Jeffersonian, Hodgins and Angela lie naked in bed together. Angela thanks her ex for the "tumble." "To be together it has to be all about the future?" Angela asks. "So this isn't being together?" No, Hodgins explains. "This is a moment," he says. Angela can't commit to anyone. Brennan and Booth, in the meantime, have heard some rather disturbing news. No less than four of the girls on the volleyball team have the same father -- a rather dowdy-looking kid named Clinton. Booth can't believe it. The media, meanwhile, is reporting that members of the volleyball team made a "pact" to raise their children together. Back at the lab, Hodgins discovers preserves in scratches on Ashley's arm. "The victim and her mother were making jam the afternoon she disappeared," Brennan notes. Seconds later, mom is in the interrogation room with Booth. She admits to grabbing Ashley's arm after the girl forged her mother's signature on a $5,000 check. Sweets interrupts with a theory. "It's possible that Ashley Clark was killed by the pact for not coming up with $5,000," he says. Sweets then asks to speak with the alpha girl. That alpha girl would be Alyssa, volleyball team captain, student-body president and valedictorian -- all of which "went away as soon as you got pregnant," Sweets notes. Alyssa says "It was my idea that we all get a house together." That pregnant-girl house was going to cost money, though -- about $5,000. Alyssa then explains that Clinton did indeed get her pregnant. The other girls just followed their leader. Camille, in the meantime, has discovered the cause of death: a blow to the head that hit a very specific nerve. Brennan suggests that the killer must have had knowledge of the human anatomy -- like a chiropractor, perhaps. The red thread Hodgins found comes from the interior of a BMW sedan. Unfortunately, Booth and Brennan have already questioned Dr. Fitts. So, they send in Sweets and Angela, who pose as a married couple in need of a chiropractor. Almost immediately, Fitts pulls out an instrument (a spring-loaded plunger called an activator) matching the one that killed Ashley. Angela snaps a photo with her cell phone. Booth questions Fitts, who tells his story. Ashley seduced the chiropractor and, after sex, threatened to cry rape if he didn't give her the $5,000 for rent at the fabled baby house. Fitts responded by offing the young pregnant lady. Booth is so disturbed by the week's events that he invites Clinton to dinner for a man-to-man talk. "Ashley needed money to raise her baby -- your baby," he says sternly. He then explains that any of the four young mothers could decide they want Clinton to pay child support. "Your children, your responsibility," Booth says. Booth explains that choosing to take or ignore that responsibility will determine the kind of person Clinton is. Booth says that basically Clinton can either be a father to his 4 children or he can just be a loser. The boy is stricken. "What did you tell me all that for?" he asks. Booth says "Because you needed to hear it." Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Arastoo Vaziri - Pej Vahdat Guest Cast * Roxie Lyon - Nichole Hiltz * Clinton Gilmour - Spencer Breslin * Becca Hedgepath - Monique Coleman * Alyssa Howland - Kayla Ewell * Ashley Clark - Maria Leicy * Bob Clark - Andrew Borba * Ellen Clark - Amy Pietz * Sean Fitts - Ramon De Ocampo * Adam Hawthorne - Matt Bushell * Rory Davis - Brando Eaton Featured Music *"Hope's There's Someone" - Antony and The Johnsons *"Breathe Me" - Sia *"Fade Into You" - Mazzy Star *"Lullaby Of Loneliness" - Aaron English *"Heartbeats" - José Gonzalez Notes * TBA I don't know what that means Category:Article needs cleanup Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes